Sad Anniversary
by Hinatasara
Summary: Stiles is having a hard time. Like every year, he's got to face a sad anniversary. But he didn't know that this time, he'll get a little help to go through it. An unexpected help. Very bad summary, I didn't know what to write. But come have a look, please. Sterek fic, fluffy stuff. One Shot.


**SAD ANNIVERSARY**

**Author's note** : Got some troubles to upload the document… punctuation didn't want to display, a thousand tries before I finally succeeded to get a correct display, but now I've just seen that the Author's note were not on it… Anyway ! Here's a little OS very simple, that I have imaginated a little while ago and that I thought would be cute. Hope it's not too OOC, maybe a little bit for Derek but is it so dificult to think he could be this way? J Bonne lecture !

PS : following a review of one of the readers, I apologize for the wrong dialogue's marks, the « » are french marks for dialogues so here the new version. I hope you'll appreciate it more this way. ) Oh, and I just want to say, be easy on me about my English, I remind you I'm french, so do not hesitate to correct me if there are too many mistakes but please don't be too harsh ! (and this is NOT an internet traduction, I do it myself because I AM kind of fluent in english, okay ? _) Thanks J

* * *

"Stiles !"

The young boy jumped and raised his eyes to the man in front of him who had yelled his name. He glared at him, a hand on his chest.

"Man! I'm not depth, you don't need to scream! I almost got a heart attack!"

"I've called you like ten times. Come back to earth, we're trying to have a pack meeting here. So pay attention." - the Alpha grounded him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I got lost in my head." - he answered, ignoring the eyes rolling from the wolf.

But as soon as Derek opened the mouth again, his thoughts were drifting away. He was bored. He wanted to be alone, to be in his bed and sleep for at least three days long. He wanted the comfort of his pillow and the warmth of his sheets and covers. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep...

"STILES!"

"What?! What?!" - the human jumped, his heart racing and glancing around him to check where he was.

"You have to be kidding me." - an angry voice said in front of him. – "You felt asleep during our pack meeting?!"

"What? No, no, of course not... I didn't..." - he said unsure. He realized that he was slumped on the couch and that the rest of the pack was gone. – "… did I?"

Derek gave him a death glare. Stiles swallowed and looked down.

"Sorry. I... don't sleep very well these days. I'm so tired."

"Are you okay? Something is bothering you?"

He looked back at the man. His voice had sounded worried, but his face was still mad. He must have been dreaming. He hesitated before answering. Why would he tell his life to him? It's not like if he would care.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired."

"So go home and have some rest. Next time you fall asleep during a pack meeting, I'll cover you in mud and make you run in the wood to make my wolves train their scent. Is that clear?"

"Ye... yeah. I got it." - he answered, certain that the Alpha would totally be able to do that. Yep, no caring feelings inside this man.

He stood up and got out of the den. As soon as he stepped outside, Scott popped up beside him.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not sleeping too well these last days." - he said, knowing that his best friend was aware of the reason of his depressive state.

"You're having those... dreams again?"

Stiles nodded. They walked to the Jeep in silence. Scott opened the passenger's door and looked at him.

"It's in three days, right?"

"Yeah." - he whispered, his face getting dark.

They stayed still a moment before Stiles saw Derek at the den's entry looking at them. He fixed him back few seconds, then got in his car, started the engine while Scott was sitting in and pulled away.

The next day, after school, Stiles and Scott got late at the training session at the den. They had been greeted by a very pissed Alpha.

"You're late! What took you so long?! Did you have something better to do than train with us?"

"No, actually, we got stuck at school." – Scott apologized. – "We… we got detention." – he added under Derek's inquisitive glare.

"Detention?"

"Yeah… We… got a little fight with our chemistry teacher."

"Both of you?"

Scott glanced at Stiles and Derek sighted while sending a hard look at the human. Stiles looked back at him the same way, feeling his blood boiling in his veins.

"What?! He's always on my back and I got tired of it. And why do you want to know anyway? You're not our guardian, you don't even care. We're late, we're sorry, that's all." – Stiles suddenly said, angry to be grounded once more.

Derek fixed him intensely, sending shivers through the young's body.

"I care because if you idiots make troubles at school, your parents will be mad and no more pack meetings or trainings for a long time. And you really need to train because you're weak. And I don't want dumb werewolves in my pack. So don't get into troubles and study more."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't care! You are a pain in the ass. I'm just here to help my best friend! I'm not a werewolf so you're not my alpha! I owe you nothing! I'm just an useless human, I'm not part of the pack anyway. So fuck off! "

Stiles turned away and ran to his jeep. He started and pulled away without looking back at the whole crowd. Everybody went silent for a moment. Then Derek looked at them.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be training." – he said.

After two hours of fight against their Alpha, the pack was completely lying on the ground, injured and tired. He had been really mad and had let off steam on them. Derek told them that the training was done and moved to Scott.

"I'm driving you back home." – he just said, grabbing his leather jacket and his keys.

Scott followed him and climbed in the black Camaro's passenger seat. They headed to the city in silence before Derek spoke.

"What's up with Stiles? "

"What do you mean?"

"You perfectly know what I mean. We may not be in very good terms but he had never talked to me like that." – he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"He was not in the mood, that's all."

"It's been a week that he's not in the mood. What is his problem?"

"And you? You're always acting this way."

"Yeah, precisely. I have reasons."

"Look, don't take it too personally. He'll be back to normal soon. He's having a hard time, that's all."

"Scott…" - the Alpha warned.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that! Why won't you ask him directly?"

"He won't tell me and you know it."

"Why do you want to know?" – he asked before opening his eyes. – "No way! Do you care for him?"

"Whatever he says, he's part of the pack. And I need to know when something's wrong with one of the pack members." – he said, clenching his jaw.

Scott looked at him suspiciously, peering at him, checking any emotion on his leader's face. After a short moment of awkward silence, they arrived in front of the Mc Call's house. Derek parked and waited for the teen to get out. Scott grabbed the handle and stopped. He sighed and turned to face the man.

"Stiles is… getting a hard time. Every year, at this period, he's getting mad and depressed." – he almost whispered.

"His mother's death anniversary…" - he said like if everything was being so obvious now.

"Yeah. It's in two days. He just needs to be alone. Don't bother him with that and let it go for a while. You know how it's like to go through this."

Derek nodded. Scott gave him a thankful look and get out of the car.

Stiles was sitting by a window in his English class, not listening to a word from his teacher. His look and thoughts were lost in the grey sky, like it had been all day. He had not sleep very well last night, his mom's memories all over his head but this time he had also thought about someone else. Someone he feared to see again. Derek. He couldn't believe that he had said that to the man. He got pissed off so easily. But he knew that would not be a valid excuse for the Alpha and would probably not be allowed at the den anymore. Stiles swallowed his sorrow. He liked to go to the wolves' trainings and pack meetings with Scott. He knew that Derek let him be there because he wanted his best friend to be part of it but still, he really enjoyed it. And despite what he had said, he would love to be considered a little like a pack member, even if he was only a useless and fragile human.

The bell rang, pulling him back in the classroom. Scott put a hand on his arm and smiled slightly.

"Go ahead; I would like to talk to Allison for a second. I'll catch you up at your car. Won't be too long."

"Okay." - Stiles said absently.

Stiles watched his friend get out of the room and packed up his stuff before heading to the high school exit. Once out of the building, he walked to the place where he was parked but froze as soon as he saw the black sport's car he knew too well. His heart started to run and his throat got dry and painful. The imposing werewolf was standing against his Camaro, fixing him. Stiles looked back at him before lowering his gaze, his heart beating faster as the fear was taking over him. He cursed himself, knowing that Derek was hearing and feeling every of his emotions. And at this point it was useless to try to avoid him. Now was the best time to apologize. At least he would know for certain how much he was angry at him and if he was banished from their world.

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped toward the Alpha. When he got in front of him, close enough to be hypnotized by the emerald glitter in his eyes, the young boy stood still, mouth opened, trying to find the words he meant to tell the werewolf.

"I… uh… Hi !"

He felt his heart sank. Derek was glaring at him with indifference and Stiles realized that was worse than anger. He wanted him to be mad at him, at least it would prove of any interest even if it was just to be his emotional punching bag. He clenched his jaw.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me or see me again but… I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said but I was really really pissed off and…" - he said, stopping as Derek was still wearing the same "whatever" kind of face.

"Why are you justifying yourself? You don't owe me anything, remember? I'm not your Alpha; you're not in my pack." – Derek said, seeing the boy so tensed.

Stiles heart tightened. His look fell on the floor and his hands were grabbing his hoodie to hide they were trembling.

"Yeah, I know. But…" – he answered, his voice weaker than he wanted to.

Why was he feeling so lost and abandoned? Why was it happening now? He already had enough of emotional pain because of this period of the year, so why was he having those weird feelings for this guy in front of him, this guy who hated him so much? He didn't know he could get hurt even more.

"Stiles." – the leveled voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yes, uh… I'll better get going. The others will be here soon so… and Scott has been… checking on something but he won't be long. I… if you need help for research on internet or in some books or whatever, you know where to find me… in case, you know… I… No, forget about that. I… okay, bye." – he retracted himself, seeing the eyebrow raised when he exposed the idea that he could still count on his help.

Stiles turned away, cursing him for making a total fool of himself. He had claimed he was not in his pack but here he was, coming back to the Alpha the tail between the legs. A knot was stuck in his throat and no matter how hard he tried to swallow it, it was still there, painful. He stepped forward before he could hear the voice behind him, softer than it had always been.

"Stiles. I'm not waiting for the pack." – he just said, quietly.

The high school boy turned hesitantly to face him.

"I've come for you. Get in the car."

Stiles stayed still, stunned.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

Derek didn't answer and was fixing the boy intensely.

"Thank you but no thanks. Scott will be here in a minute. I have to drive him back home so…"

"I already told the pack to take care of that."

"Well, I have… uh… something to do… you know… my dad is waiting for me and…"

"Stiles. Get in the car." – he sighed, opening the passenger's door.

Stiles moved toward the Camaro and sat inside, panic starting to grow in his stomach. Derek closed the door and went to the other side, sitting at the driver's place. He started the engine.

"Are you going to kill me and throw my body in a lake to hide your crime? I said I was sorry. And your secret is safe with me. Don't kill me. Please."

Derek glared at him for a moment, giving him the « Seriously?! » kind of look and sighed, exasperated. Okay, Stiles had to admit it, it sounded really stupid. He really should stop watching all those thriller movies. But still, he was anxious. What did he want from him? He was acting strange. He was not mad at him, he even got a slightly soft voice while speaking to him and he was driving him somewhere secretly. This was not the Derek Hale he used to know. And yes, he didn't really know anything about this guy, but it was just not him.

Derek pulled away from the high school and headed outside the city. Stiles was silent, hugging his backpack tightly and furtively glancing at the wolf. He was certain that the car was full of his fear.

"Can you relax a little bit? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad at you." – Derek tried to reassure the kid.

"That's what worries me." – Stiles retorted before his eyes got wide as the corner of the wolf's lips stretched slightly. – "Did… did you just smile? Oh my god! I made Derek Hale smile!"

"Look, I just wanted to get out of the city and as you didn't seem to go very well these last days, I have decided to take you along with me. And what got into you anyway? You are really acting strange lately."

"Nothing." – he answered, not seeing the hurt in the beautiful emerald eyes as he refused to open up to him. – "And besides, I'm not the creepier one. You're nice to me; you're kind of caring and now that! A trip out of town! What have you done to our Derek Hale?!"

"You think it's weird that I want to go for a drive?"

"No. I say it's weird that you want to go for a drive with **me**."

An awkward silence fell in the car. After a moment, Stiles yawned.

"Are we going far?" - he asked, trying to not sound too tired.

"An hour drive. You look exhausted. Get some sleep."

Stiles nodded before he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, it took him a minute to remind him where he was. The car was parked in a big and empty parking where only one of the many shops was opened. He got out of the Camaro and the fresh and salty air hit his nose. Where was he? Derek was nowhere in sight. He looked around him, a strange feeling tightening his heart. He knew this place. He looked up at the little hill, so familiar and saw the Alpha, standing still and looking at him. He probably had heard him awakening. He moved toward the man who was apparently waiting for him.

"How long I have been sleeping?" – he asked when he got close to the wolf.

"One hour and a half."

"Why didn't you wake me up when we arrived?"

"You needed some rest."

He nodded before looking around. His throat went dry and his heart slowed down a bit.

"Why are we here?"

"My family and I went few times at this beach during summer. I like to come here when I need to disconnect from the world."

"Oh so you come here very often." – he said nicely mocking him, getting a severe look from the man. – "Sorry, that one was easy." – he apologized with a slight smile.

The sound of the waves was the only noise that filled the awkward silence. The ocean was agitated and the air was getting cold as the sun started his way down on the horizon. The two men were now staring at the sky, studded with clouds as grey and heavy than their heart full of sad memories.

"What do you usually do?" – Stiles asked after a long moment, looking back at the Alpha.

"I walk. Along the beach."

Stiles nodded silently before Derek hesitantly spoke again.

"You want… to go for a little walk? Before it gets dark."

"Uh… yeah, sure. Why not?"

Derek and Stiles walked toward the ocean and then followed the border of the waves, an awkward silence falling back between them. The high school boy was feeling a strange warmth inside him despite the cold air. He couldn't really believe that he was alone with Derek Hale, walking side by side on a beach at the setting sun like if it was perfectly normal. He quickly glanced at the guy. He was apparently lost in his thoughts, his beautiful emerald eyes were shining and his face looked slightly relaxed and soft. He didn't look like the usual grumpy and sour wolf. This whole situation was really weird.

"Derek? Why am I really here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Scott told you, right? That's the only reason you would be acting this way with me. He told you about my mom, about this beach, about how much I wanted to come back here. Did he promise you to be faithful to you and your pack if you brought me here today? He did, right? He is so not my best friend anymore! I'm going to kill him as soon as we get back to Beacon Hills."

"Stiles, it's not… entirely true. He did tell me about your mom's death anniversary but that's all. I saw the picture on your desk and I recognize this place. I thought you'd like to come back here."

"I don't believe you. How would you know about this place? Why would you bring me here if it was not for anything in return?"

Derek's glare was hard. Stiles swallowed, anxious about the werewolf's reaction. But the man turned away.

"We should go back to Beacon Hill. It's going to be late." – he said with his usual neutral voice, squeezing Stiles' heart.

The young boy followed Derek and they went back on their tracks. The sun was almost disappearing behind the ocean, offering his last minutes of warming light. They both walked slowly, enjoying the sight of the beautiful bright orange sky. But when they reached back the parking entrance, Stiles felt the sorrow deepening inside him. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay here, he wanted to spend more time with Derek. As the man was headed to the car, he stopped.

"Can we… can we stay a little longer? I don't want to go back to Beacon Hills right now."

"It's getting really cold. Plus, your dad is going to kill me if you come back late."

"He doesn't know I'm with you and he knows I'll be back late, like every year since... And I'm not that cold so it's okay." – he said, trying to hide that he was freezing.

Derek stared at him for a moment before sighting and moving toward him. He took his jacket off and put it on the boy's shoulders.

"Put it on. It's not much but it's better than nothing. I'll get you something hot to drink. Stay here."

Stiles watched the Alpha getting to the only shop open; a bar. Then he put the jacket on and went to sit on the beach, facing the ocean. He remembered when he was a child. His dad, his mom and he went here every summer. He had learnt how to swim here with her. This beach was a place full of the best memories he got with her. As for his father. He didn't want to go back; it was too painful for him. He felt his eyes burning, the tears filling them in before running down his cheeks. He could hear his mother's voice calling him, her bright laugh and see her shinning golden eyes he inherited from. He tightly wrapped the jacket around him. The perfume hit him, making him burying his nose inside the cloth. It smelt of Derek. And it smelt damn good. He took a deep breath and let out the air slowly, enjoying the scent. He almost got a heart attack when he heard the man's voice at his side.

"So, you like my jacket?" – he said, his face neutral but his voice amused.

"I... yes… no… I was just…" - he panicked, trying to find an explanation. – "I… I like your perfume. What is it?"

"Me. I don't wear perfume, my smell is too sensible." – he answered, apparently enjoying the red coloring of the boy's cheeks.

"You're serious?! Oh my god, you smell SO good!" – he exclaimed before he could shut his mouth. It was so embarrassing! – "It's not what I meant to say… I mean… Oh man, it sounded creepy! Please, forget what I just said. I can't believe I said that out loud."

"I can't believe you actually thought it." – Derek answered, sitting by his side.

"I know! What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing." – the Alpha said with tenderness. – "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" - he asked before he saw Derek watching his cheeks. – "Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my mom." – he said while wiping his face with his hands.

He looked back at the wolf who was holding out a hot chocolate cup to him.

"Thanks." – the young boy said with a soft smile before drinking some of it.

Stiles looked at the ocean, his eyes getting sad. Derek fixed him a moment then turned his gaze to the ocean too. They stayed still, looking at the horizon where the sun was now gone and the first star was shining in the almost dark sky.

"We should get back now." – Derek said while getting up on his feet.

Stiles didn't want to. He looked up at him and saw the held out hand in front of him. He took it and stood up.

"Yeah, we should…" - he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" – Derek asked, with his so unusual soft voice that made Stiles shiver.

"I just… don't want to leave this place. I wanted to come here again for so long! I miss this beach. Now that I'm finally here, I don't want to leave so quickly."

"Hey, it's only one hour drive. You can come back anytime. Next time you want to come, just tell me. I'll drive you if you don't want to go alone."

"Why?" – Stiles asked, frowning. – "I still don't get it. Why are you so nice to me? What are you waiting from me?"

"Is it so hard to believe I sincerely want to spend some time with you?"

"Duh! Don't you remember the many times you said you wanted to tear my throat out?"

"Look, I know we've never been really close. You don't really like me and I can't blame you for that regarding the many times I've slammed you into something but… when I've lost my family and then Laura, I've been all alone with my pain and my anger. I wished I had someone I could speak to, someone who knew about what I was going through. When I saw how much you were depressed and angry, I just thought I could help you a little. But you won't open up and talk about it. I just wanted to… offer you a chance to have someone to talk to if you needed to. That's all. Now, I understand I'm not really the person you want to speak the most to."

Stiles was stunned. He would never think that Derek would ever care about his emotions. And yet, he was here, offering help and support and confessing his own emotional weakness. That was beyond weird. The wolf was looking at him, waiting for him to say something but Stiles stayed silent. What could he answer to that? He lowered his gaze. It was not that he didn't want to open up to him but he couldn't. It was already hard for him to speak about his mother, but in front of him it would be worse. The silence was getting heavy. Derek nodded sadly and turned away from the boy.

As the wolf was stepping away, Stiles spoke.

"I… I can't open up to you. It would be too embarrassing."

Derek stopped and turned back to meet the boy's shinning golden eyes.

"Embarrassing? Why?"

"Because…" - he started, feeling his throat dried and his blood drumming at his temples. – "Because… I would feel horrible to complain about the life being unfair because my mom died and I feeling the most unlucky in the world though I still have a loving father." – he explained breathless, his eyes watering and avoiding the man's gaze. – "You have lost your whole family! You're alone and I'm not and I can't complain in front of you. It would be so selfish."

Derek looked the only tear that was trailing down the boy's red cheek. He moved toward him, making the boy tensed and flied his hand to the salty drop to swipe it with his thumb. Then he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to him. Stiles' eyes got wide opened, his whole body tensing and his breathing stopped. But the warmth of the man started to invade him and he felt his muscles relaxing. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck. Stiles was feeling good. It was like if he was in an alternative universe and this new Derek was making him feel comfortable. He was kind and caring. He even let down his fence and shown emotions, thing he had never seen before. He was having a very good time and he wished time would stop. His heart started to race at this statement. Yes, he was enjoying being alone with the wolf and the idea that he probably was the only one he had shared some of his pain with made him feel happy. And before he could stop his thoughts, it was too late. He had formulated it in his head and couldn't deny it: he liked Derek Hale. That was weird and most of all, stupid. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be feeling that way for this guy. No way. He was emotionally weak and Derek was nice to him. That was the only reason. He would get back to normal as soon as he would get better. Stiles looked up at him, his heart jumping in his chest, feeling his soul diving in the emerald eyes. They stayed a moment, fixing each other like if the time had stopped, until the street lights turned on and brought them back in reality.

"Derek…" - Stiles started to say, seeing the man bending over him.

As the Alpha's lips were brushing his, he suddenly stepped back. He wasn't sure about what had just happened. His mind must have been tricking him because he could swear Derek had tried to kiss him. He really was in an alternative universe and he better get out of it before he became totally crazy. He cleared his dried throat, avoiding the man's eyes.

"We… we should go." – he said with a trembling voice.

"Why are you in a hurry now?"

Stiles did not answer. He stood still, trying to find something to say but nothing. He kept fixing the ground, feeling too confuse and embarrassed to look up at the man. His heart was racing and he bet the wolf could hear and feel the emotional chaos that was building inside him. He couldn't bare the pressure anymore and as he was moving toward the parking, a hand grabbed him softly.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted…"

"You just wanted what? What's happening to you? Is this a joke? Because it is not funny!"

"It's not a joke. You don't need to get mad."

"I'm not getting mad, Derek, I'm freaking out! This whole afternoon looks like another world! You are nice, caring and thoughtful, you even apologize! Oh, and most of all, you tried to kiss me! How am I supposed to deal with that? This is creepy. I'm feeling things I don't want to and I don't know how to handle it. We better get back to Beacon Hills before…"

Stiles got cut off by Derek's lips, making his heart stop. The man's mouth was gently pressing against his, a contact so soft and pleasant that the young boy couldn't find the desire to break it. He was going to grab the man shirt to pull him closer when Derek ended the kiss, his face staying very close and his beautiful green eyes diving in the bright golden irises.

"I don't want to get back to the platonic relationship we have. I like you, Stiles. But if this is really what you want, we will seal everything happened this afternoon in this place and never talk about it again." – he whispered sadly.

Then the Alpha stepped back and went toward the parking to get back to his car, leaving the boy trembling and in shock. He had been kissed by Derek Hale. Derek Hale liked him. Those revelations kept running through his mind, making his heartbeats unsteady and loud. He stood there a moment before realizing that he was alone. He turned and looked over to the Camaro where the wolf was siting patiently at the driver's seat. He breathed deeply and walked to the car. When he opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat, the two men didn't look at each other. Stiles had never felt so out of words and so ill-at-ease.

The way back to Beacon Hills had been very quiet. None of them had said a thing, too lost in their mind to talk. After an one hour drive, they entered in the city and Stiles felt his heart sank a little more as they were getting closer to the high school. When the car parked, Derek stopped the engine. The silence was heavy and none of them moved for a moment. Stiles untied his seat belt and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you for this little trip. I have spent a very nice afternoon." - he said, avoiding the man's eyes before opening the door and getting out.

Derek hesitated before getting out too.

"Stiles." - he called him. The boy stopped and turned to face him. – "If you have some time soon, maybe we can... hang out."

"Hang out? You mean with the pack?"

"I was more talking about... us. You know, the two of us."

"To hang out together? You mean... you're asking me on a date?" - he asked, slightly laughing.

The sadness that darkened the wolf's eyes tightened Stiles' heart. He was such an idiot!

"Yeah, stupid, right? Just... forget about it." - he said sadly. – "I'll see you at the pack training tomorrow. Good night Stiles."

He stayed still a short moment, fixing the golden irises. Seeing the boy's silence, he turned to get back to his car.

"Derek, wait." - Stiles stepped toward the Alpha who was facing him again. He took off the leather jacket and handled it to him. – "Here, don't forget your jacket. Thank you for lending it to me."

The wolf gave him a slight smile and grabbed the cloth. Stiles' heart started to race. Smiling was really good on him and he wanted to be the only one to look at it. He cursed himself. He wanted to tell him how much he enjoyed his presence today and how much he wanted to spend more time with him.

"I... I would love to... hang out with you, sometime."

Derek seemed surprised but his face lighted up a little.

"Well, what about a movie? You're free this weekend?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Okay, so we'll talk about it tomorrow?"

"Definitely." – Stiles answered with a big smile.

Derek fixed him intensely before stepping close to him. He bent over him and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait." - he whispered at his ear, making the boy shiver.

Derek pulled back and looked hesitantly at his companion. He brushed his face with his hand and Stiles smiled softly at him. Then he bent over him again, slowly, as if the boy was going to push him away. But he stood still, allowing his warm and sweet lips to capture his. He liked it so much the first time and now it was even better. He answered to it, pressing against the Alpha's mouth a little more. Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and Stiles grabbed his shirt. They broke apart after a moment, standing still like if they were going to break the magic bubble they were inside if they moved. But when Stiles' phone rang showing on the screen "Dad", they decided it was time to head their way back home. They wished good night to each other and got in their car. Stiles had a big stupid "I can't believe it" kind of smile on his face when he pulled away from the school and he really hoped that Derek didn't see it.

The next day, in the morning, Stiles was sitting at his desk, looking sadly at his mother's picture. He was thinking of her, keeping selfishly the few memories he had about her.

A knock on the door pulled him back in the real world. His dad opened the door and looked at him.

"We're going." – he just said.

"Yeah. Coming."

Stiles put the picture of his mother back on the desk and stood up, following his father downstairs. They got out of the house and went to the car. After a ten minutes' drive, the sheriff parked in a parking lot and they both got out of the vehicle to head to a steel gate. They were passing by tons of graves until they found the one with Stiles' mother's name on it. As soon as they got in front of it, a flower caught the high school boy's attention. It was a beautiful purple Wolfsbane in a white pot, put down on the top of the tomb. A card had been joined to it, as was a small wooden wolf. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat.

"Do you know who would have brought this flower?" – his father asked.

Stiles took the card and opened it. There was a short message written in black ink.

_"With all my thoughts and love to you and your father." _

A soft smile appeared on the young's lips. He took the small wolf and looked at it with such a loving gaze that his father stayed silent.

"Yeah, I know who gave the flower to Mom." – he said after a long moment.

"Can I ask who?"

"Just… someone who understands more than anyone the pain we feel for celebrating such a sad anniversary." – he explained to his father.

The sheriff was fixing his son, trying to think about someone for whom his son had so much of affection. He froze when he couldn't think about someone else than…a certain person. That was stupid because, as much as he could remember, it was not someone really close to him. But he was the only person in his son's acquaintances that had lost family.

"Don't tell me you're talking about the Hale's son. What was his name again?"

"Derek, dad! His name is Derek. And yes, this present is from him."

"Yeah, Derek. Why would he…" - he asked before realizing he may not like the answer. – "Are you… friends?"

Stiles tilted. He didn't know exactly what to say to his father, because he didn't really know himself.

"Well, yeah, we're… kinda friends." – he said hesitantly, cursing himself for the "kinda" that caused his father's eyebrows to rise.

"What? What do you mean, "kinda"? Are you… dating him?"

"No, not yet…" - he answered without thinking.

"Not YET?!"

"Oh crap…"

"Stiles!"

"What?! It's just… He took me to the beach yesterday, we spent the afternoon together and we… kissed." – he explained shyly, his last word almost murmured under his father's astonished look. – "And then he drove me back and asked me out this weekend. It's just… I don't know." – he finished, lowering his gaze and sighting slightly.

"He took you to the beach yesterday?"

"Yes, you know, the one we were going with mom? He saw the picture on my desk and took me there."

Stiles' father looked at his son with surprise that seemed a positive one.

"It's sort of… romantic… for someone like… him."

"Yeah." – he said, remembering the whole afternoon he spent with the Alpha, the walk along the beach, his sweet attentions and the so soft and shy kiss he gave him. – "Yes, actually, he is."

The sheriff looked at him, with an amused face, nodding like if he couldn't believe it.

"What? You won't tell me to not see him, don't you? Because I won't listen to you. I… like him. A lot. So…"

"No, Stiles, no. I'll need some time to… get along with the idea of you and… him. But it's fine. Actually, your mother would have loved it. She was a friend of Derek's mother and she liked the Hale family."

"Really? Well, you know what? I'm pretty sure she would have liked him too. He's… a good guy behind his "I-am-a-jerk" fence."

"If you say so." – he said, hugging his son, both looking at the grave.

After a long moment of reverence, his dad spoke.

"So… do you love him?"

"DAD!"

The End

* * *

**Author's note** : Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to send me a review, your thoughts about it, anything. Was it too simple ? Do you prefer deep-toned stories ? (silly question…) Well, I was thinking about writing a sequel, maybe, same kind of story, no cliffhangers, no real content, just a cute and fluffy little OS like this one. So if you're interested in it, please tell me. J Because I'm going to continue others of my projects so don't hesitate to ask for it. Thanks so much for reading this and see ya soon !


End file.
